funfandomcom-20200215-history
English for insiders
* A staying in-print *: ein bleibender Eindruck * After shave *: Arschrasur * After sun *: Arsch Sonne * After work *: Arsch Arbeit * Are you Bush? *: Bist du blöd? * As you me so I you *: Wie Du mir so ich Dir * Ass-monkey-castle *: Aschaffenburg * Bathroom-rich-reverb *: Bad Reichenhall * big-behaved großartig * Blackwood cherrycake *: Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte * Blind arm *: Blinddarm * Blood circle run *: Blutkreislauf * Border-Field-Street *: Grenzackerstraße * bridge day *: Brücken Tag * Bridges goes countrys *: Brückenge(h)länder * Burger King *: Bürgermeister * Burnflower *: Brennnessel * Buy love things - never give after *: Bei Liebessachen niemals nachgeben * Can you give out of 10€? *: Können sie auf 10€ rausgeben? * Chain-Bridges-Lane *: Kettenbrückengasse (für Wiener) * Circle-Run-Together-Break *: Kreislaufzusammenbruch * Circle sex *: Kreisverkehr * Clapp seat *: Klappstuhl * Closed-peace *: zufrieden * Double you upper valley *: Wuppertal * Down-Beat *: Niederschlag * Earth nuts curls Erdnusslocken * Egg Freelight *: Ei Freilich(t) * Egg, egg what lake I *: Ei, ei was seh ich * English for insiders *: Englisch für Einseitige * English for run aways *: Englisch für Fortgeschrittene * Everything for the cat *: Alles für die Katz * Farlookingtower *: Fernsehturm * Farseetimewrite *: Fernsehzeitschrift * Forkcar *: Gabelstabler * Free willing fire who *: Freiwillige Feuerwehr * Fuck-Dwell *: Poppenhausen * Full throotle *: Volltrottel * Furniture man castle *: Lutzmannsburg * Give not so on *: Gib nicht so an * Give someone a running-passport *: Jemandem den Laufpass geben * Go quiet *: Geleise * Good by *: Guten Einkauf * Halloween *: Grüße nach Wien * Have a seed Mary *: Du hast einen sitzen, Maria * He begave him with his car into the new circlesex. *: Er begab sich mit seinem Auto in den neuen Kreisverkehr * He did a pagejump *: Er machte einen Seitensprung * He made himself menothing younothing out of the dust. *: Er machte sich mirnichts dirnichts aus dem Staub. * Hear do you are stupid you? *: Herst bist deppad? * Heaven, ass and cloud break *: Himmel, Arsch und Wolkenbruch! * Heaven, ass and thread *: Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn! * Heavy On Wire *: Schwer auf Draht * Hello you Bang-Bang *: Hallo ihr Knalltüten * Hello, Mr. vegetable *: Guten Tag, Herr Kohl * High voltage fast driving roof energy taker *: Hochspannungsschnellfahrtdachstromabnehmer * His life in full trains enjoy *: Sein Leben in vollen Zügen genießen * Hit hole *: Schlagloch * Hold the air on *: Halt die Luft an! * Hold your mouth and give a Ruh! *: Halt' deinen Mund und gib 'ne Ruh! * How look I out? *: Wie schau’ ich aus? * How much watch is it? *: Wieviel Uhr ist es? * How's bathing *: Wiesbaden * Human being Meier! *: Mensch Meier! * I am haves an problem! *: What's the problem? *: My English!!! * I am hungry *: Ich bin Ungar * I am you go *: Ich bin Ausländer * I beg you very beautiful *: Ich bitt' dich gar schön * I believe me kicks a horse *: Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd * I believe, I become beautifully slowly correctly bad. *: Ich glaube, ich werde schön langsam richtig böse. * I break together *: Ich brech’ zusammen * I cook before hotness! *: Ich koche vor Hitze! * I find that silly *: Ich finde das dumm * I have a little dick *: Ich habe ein bisschen zugenommen * I have you love *: Ich hab dich lieb * I only understand railroad station *: Ich versteh nur Bahnhof * I see the forest in front of lots of trees not. *: Ich seh den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. * I think you feel too good! *: Ich glaub dir geht's zu gut! * I’m sorry. *: Ich bin Zorro. * I'm heavy on wire *: Ich bin schwer auf draht * Is this Henry Wau Wau? *: Ist das Heinrich Böll? * It breakes me on! *: Es kotzt mich an! * It fully have *: Es satt haben * It is me sausage *: Es ist mir Wurst * It knocks me out the socks *: Es haut mich aus den Socken * Jack-look-in-the-air *: Hans-guck-in-die-Luft * Long-because-I *: Langweilich * Make no stories *: Mach’ keine G’schichten * Mary-Helper-Street *: Mariahilferstraße * Me falls a stone from heart *: Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen * Me goes a light open *: Mir geht ein Licht auf * Me smells *: Mir stinkts * Meet the cut the *: Miezekatze * Morning hour has gold in mouth *: Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund * Mouth throwing *: Maulwurf * My dear Mister singing-club *: Mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein *: * My English is under all pig - mein englisch ist unter aller sau * * My English makes me nobody so quick after! *: Mein Englisch macht mir niemand so schnell nach! * Nice to meet you *: Freut mich sie zu mieten * No longer completely with comfort its *: Nicht mehr ganz bei trost sein * No watchthing! *: Keine Ursache! * Nothing for ungood *: Nichts für Ungut * Now is the oven out! *: Nun ist der Ofen aus! * Now we sit quite beautiful in the ink *: Jetzt sitzen wir ganz schön in der Tinte! * Nylon-River *: Strümpfelbach * Oh double you *: Oh weh * Oh, there are people at the door! *: Oh,da ist Popel an der Tür! * Old man's village street *: Altmannsdorferstraße (für Wiener) * On-again-seen! *: Auf Wiedersehen! * One-wall-free *: Einwandfrei * Only over my corps *: Nur über meine Leiche * Paul comes by train *: Paul kommen schon die Tränen * Peanuts *: Pissnutten * Peter, Paul and Marie are sitting in the kitchen. *: Perter, Paul und Maria sitzen im Kitchen * Pig-Strong *: Saustark * Play you yes not! *: Spiel dich ja nicht! * Poor Tits *: Armbrust * Raw-stick *: Rostock * Rectal-Town *: Darmstadt * Rich-man-city *: Reichmannshausen * Saltcastle *: Salzburg * Secret tip corners *: Geheimratsecken * Shit fucking car *: Schönes funkelndes Auto * Sleep on train *: Schlafanzug * Slow going is all trucks beginning *: Müssiggang ist aller Laster Anfang * So a piggery *: So eine Sauerei * So goes it but really not *: So geht es aber wirklich nicht * Someone one wipe out. *: Jemandem eins auswischen * Spice-castle *: Würzburg * Stinking-Home *: Pforzheim * Such a shy's drag. *: So ein Scheissdreck. * Suggestion hammer *: Vorschlaghammer * Than it's all in butter. *: Dann ist ja alles in Butter. * That comes me Spanish before. *: Das kommt mir spanisch vor. * That have you so thought! *: Das hast Du Dir so gedacht! * That makes us nobody so easy after. *: Das macht uns niemand so leicht nach. * That overrushes me! *: Das überrascht mich! * That’s a very nice train of you. *: Das ist ein sehr netter Zug von dir. * That’s onewallfree. *: Das ist einwandfrei. * The beautiful mount *: Die Schöne besteigen * The bell rings! *: Der Hund ringt! * The better-knower *: Der Besserwisser * The chicken-eye *: Das Hühnerauge * The closed-holder *: Der Zuhälter * The Cockpit was full of smoke. *: Die Kacke war voll am dampfen. * The country tongue *: Die Landzunge * The dog *: Die Dogge * The engine was on fire *: Die Entchen waren am feiern * The falling umbrella jumper *: Der Fallschirmspringer * The flying harbour *: Der Flughafen * The ghost-driver *: Der Geisterfahrer * The Language verbeatet *: Die Sprache verschlagen * The league of extraordinary gentlemen *: Der Club der extraordinären Gentlemen * The newspaper-duck *: Die Zeitungsente * The nose-leg-break *: Der Nasenbeinbruch * The page-jump *: Der Seitensprung * The people-car-factory *: Das Volkswagenwerk * The picture-umbrella *: Der Bildschirm * The power-soup *: Die Kraftbrühe * The pub-part *: Der Lokalteil * The sea-young-woman *: Die Meerjungfrau * The shit-fork *: Die Mistgabel * The spoon deliver. *: Den Löffel abgeben. * The undertaker *: Der Unternehmer * The waterchicken has broken. *: Der Wasserhahn ist abgebrochen. * There-mouth *: Dortmund * There's a train in my room! *: Es zieht! * This is a bad necessary. *: Das ist eine Bettnässerei. * This is Alice Schwarzer. *: Das sind alles Neger. * This makes you so fast nobody after. *: Das macht Dir so schnell keiner nach. * To come in devils kitchen. *: In Teufels Küche kommen. * To come on the dog *: Auf den Hund kommen * To go strange *: Fremdgehen * To go to all *: Aufs Ganze gehen * To have a jump in the dish *: Einen Sprung in der Schüssel haben * To have much wood before the cottage *: Viel Holz vor der Hütte haben * To have not all cups in the board *: Nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben * To lay someone around *: Jemanden umlegen * To put up a wood stick *: Einen Baum aufstellen * Together-hang-less *: Zusammenhanglos * Tommorow you are dead *: Morgen bist du Vater * Tonight he's dead *: Heute nacht werde ich Vater * Top-of-the-train *: Zugspitze * To-sitdown-home *: Hockenheim * Travel-Screwer *: Hubschrauber * Understand you! *: Untersteh dich! * Us runs the water in the mouth together. *: Uns läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen. * Voice break *: Stimmbruch * When was your go-stop over-mead-owed? *: Wann wurde Dein Gehalt überwiesen? * When you go mi on the Nerven I put you in the Kanal to the Deckel drauf and you never come back to the Tageslicht! * Who can change... *: Wer kann wechseln... * With-tails-at-carry *: Mitgliedsbeitrag * Wood-eye be careful! *: Holzauge sei wachsam! * Yes please gar beautiful. *: Ja bitte gar schön. * You are dancing on my nose around. *: Du tanzt mir auf der Nase herum. * You are going me on the alarm-clock! *: Du gehst mir auf den Wecker! * You are going me on the cookie! *: Du gehst mir auf den Keks! * You are heavy on the wood-way! *: Du bist schwer auf dem Holzweg! * You are heavy on wire. *: Du bist schwer auf Draht. * You are on the wood-way. *: Du bist auf dem Holzweg. * You can me crosswise. *: Du kannst mich kreuzweise. * You can me once. *: Du kannst mich mal. * You can me one time. *: Du kannst mich mal. * You dive nothing. *: Du taugst nichts. * You go me on the ass. *: Du gehst mir am Arsch. * You go me on the biscuit. *: Du gehst mir auf den Keks. * You have a jump in the dish. *: Du hast nen Sprung in der Schüssel. * You have but nice hairs. *: Du hast aber schöne Haare. * You haven't got all your tea cups in your cupboard! *: Du hast doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! * You make you, you nothing me nothing out of the dust, that comes not in question! *: Du machst dich mir nicht's dir nicht aus dem Staub, das kommt nicht in Frage! * You will me knowlearning. *: Du wirst mich kennenlernen. * Your English is under all pig. *: Dein Englisch ist unter aller Sau. * You've got a bird! *: Du hast einen Vogel! * I love you for always Ich liebe dich für immer Kategorie:Texte